


Niepowtarzalny odczyt

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [5]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Tak się robi interesy.[lato 2009]





	Niepowtarzalny odczyt

Zerk.

Zerk.

Ciiisza.

Niziutka, czarnowłosa dziewczyna, która weszła za Manami do baru HOMRA, zdawała się mieć niesamowitą wręcz zdolność do unikania spojrzeń. Nie podniosła na nikogo wzroku, skrytego za szkłami okularów, a jednak co i rusz ukradkowo zerkała na członków Czerwonego Klanu.

Oni, rzecz jasna, nie pozostawali jej dłużni. O ile Suou drzemał na kanapie, a Fushimi jak zwykle miał na twarzy znudzoną ekspresję, to Yata gapił się wręcz natarczywie, z nutą speszenia, lecz przewagą ciekawości, i nawet Anna miała w oczach pewnego rodzaju zainteresowanie. Pozostali, z Kusanagim na czele, również zdawali się zaintrygowani, choć im dla odmiany udawało się to ukrywać.

Tak czy inaczej, atmosfera w barze HOMRA była boleśnie wręcz napięta.

– Moi drodzy, oto rozwiązanie naszych problemów: X-Ray.

Manami zaprezentowała koleżankę takim tonem, jakby przedstawiała najnowszy model jakiegoś znakomitego robota kuchennego. Być może też z tego powodu sens jej słów dotarł do członków Czerwonego Klanu z pewnym opóźnieniem.

Dewa, Fujishima, Bandou i Kamamoto zachowali jako taką powagę, ale Yata i Chitose nawet nie starali się ukrywać, że szczęka opada im do samej ziemi. Ich maślane oczy miały sobie za nic wyrażny dyskomfort przybyszki. Nawet Fushimi na wspomnienie imienia słynnego hakera zerknął na Isolę z oczami szerokimi ze zdziwienia.

– Serio? X-Ray to kobieta…? – wymamrotał niedowierzająco Yata.

Oczy dziewczyny drgnęły ledwo zauważalnie.

– Yata – zgromił go Kusanagi, jakby nie chcąc przysparzać jej więcej zażenowania. Odchrząknął, po czym wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku czarnowłosej. – Witaj w barze HOMRA. Jestem właścicielem i przy okazji doglądam tej zgrai, Kusanagi Izumo. Liczymy na owocną współpracę.

Dziewczyna po raz pierwszy podniosła wzrok. Dziwne to było doświadczenie; Kusanagiemu zdało się, że patrzy w dwa bezdenne jeziora. Mierzenie się spojrzeniami trwało chwilę i już wydawało się, że dziewczyna zignoruje przywitanie, ale po chwili uścisnęła dłoń Kusanagiego, ku wyraźnej uldze całego klanu.

– Kayano… Isola.

– Isola pomoże nam odzyskać twarz – wtrąciła Manami, ze szczególnym naciskiem podkreślając słowo „nam”.

– Doprawdy? Taka urocza dama? – odezwał się Chitose, najwyraźniej próbując oczarować Isolę uśmiechem.

– Ech, ogarnij się – Dewa westchnął, co jednak było zbyteczne, bo Isola nie dała po sobie poznać żadnej reakcji.

Widząc, że sytuacja robi się absurdalna, Kusanagi postanowił wkroczyć do akcji.

– Spokój, chłopaki. Zamiast gadać głupoty, moglibyście się przedstawić. Isola, to jest nasz Król… Mikoto, obudź się!

Ku konsternacji Isoli, Kusanagi zblżył się do siedzącego na kanapie czerwonowłosego faceta z papierosem i bez ogródek zdzielił go pięścią w głowę. Facet wydał zaspany pomruk i, nawet nie drgnąwszy, otworzył jedno oko.

– Co – rzucił w stronę Kusanagiego.

– Mamy gościa, który na dodatek ma nam pomóc. Może byłbyś łaskaw chociaż się przedstawić – syknął tamten tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

Otwarte oko powędrowało w stronę Isoli. Isola wstrzymała oddech.

To spojrzenie—

– …Suou Mikoto.

Wypuściła powietrze. Nikt nie zauważył.

– Jejku, a ona ma bronić twojego dobrego imienia – Kusanagi z rezygnacją przeczesał sobie palcami włosy. – Dobra, może przejdźmy do rzeczy. Totsuka, czy możesz—

Nie dokończył zdania, bo wtem stało się coś niespodziewanego.

Stojący dotąd z boku Totsuka stanął naprzeciw Isoli i przechylił głowę w bok, wpatrując się w nią zadziwionym wzrokiem. Co jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące, na twarzy Isoli również pojawiła się podobna ekspresja.

Oboje przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem.

– To ty? – rozległo się jednocześnie.

– Ha? – Kusanagi poderwał się z miejsca. – Zaraz, zaraz. Wy się znacie?

Isola zamrugała, jakby chcąc odpędzić z twarzy Totsuki jakiś natarczywy miraż. Totsuka zaś, dla odmiany, tylko się uśmiechnął. Wszyscy w barze obserwowali tę przedziwną sytuację z całkowitą konsternacją.

Wreszcie Totsuka, wyraźnie ubawiony, wyprostował się.

– Ano, znamy się. Ta dziewczyna swego czasu pomogła mi w pewnej… sprawie – w tym miejscu mrugnął do Isoli. – Prawda?

– T-tak – odparła mechanicznie Isola.

– Jednak to pierwszy raz, kiedy jesteśmy sobie prawidłowo przedstawieni – to rzekłszy, Totsuka podążył wzorem Kusanagiego i uścisnął rękę Isoli. – Totsuka Tatara. Miło cię poznać.

Isola tylko niemrawo przytaknęła, a jej wzrok przez moment wydawał się jeszcze bardziej pusty niż normalnie. Mimo to Totsuka nie przestał się uśmiechać.

Najwyraźniej tamto zdarzenie miało pozostać ich tajemnicą.

– Tego się nie spodziewałam – mruknęła Manami, na co Isola tylko zmarszczyła lekko brwi. Przyjaciółka wyraźnie jej docinała.

– Cicho bądź.

Kusanagi, kiedy już opuściło go zaskoczenie, przedstawił Isoli pozostałych członków klanu. Ku uldze wszystkich, Anna przyjęła Isolę entuzjastycznie – oczywiście na tyle, na ile Anna czuła entuzjazm wobec czegokolwiek. Gdy spojrzały sobie w oczy, dziewczynka po prostu skinęła cicho głową. To wystarczyło, by klan uznał Isolę za zaakceptowaną.

Następnie nadeszła pora na omawianie „interesów”.

Kusanagi poprowadził Isolę do stolika, przy którym usiedli wraz z Suou, Totsuką i Manami. Oczywiście reszta chłopaków na wszelkie sposoby starała się przysłuchiwać treści rozmowy, mimo że Kusanagi co i rusz gromił ich wzrokiem.

– A zatem – zaczął – zapewne jesteś świadoma plotek, jakie ostatnio krążą na temat naszego klanu.

– Manami wyłożyła mi sytuację. Ludzie mówią, że wasz Król popełnia brutalne przestępstwa – odparła rzeczowo Isola, znów standardowo nie podnosząc wzroku. Przemawiała tonem monotonnym, ale zarazem konkretnym. – Wiem, jaką macie opinię, ale wierzę Manami. Czy kogoś podejrzewacie?

Suou zaciągnął się papierosem. Kusanagi wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Totsuką.

– Nie mamy pewności, ale być może wewnątrz klanu nastąpił rozłam. Rozpuszczają plotki, by nas załatwić od wewnątrz.

– Ile osób liczy klan?

– Ee… Cóż, nie sposób podać dokładnej liczby. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy namnożyło się przypadkowych ludzi. To też pewnie nasza wina, że nie upilnowaliśmy, kogo przyjmujemy…

Choć westchnienie Kusanagiego wyrażało pewne zmęczenie, Isola jedynie skinęła głową.

– Nie szkodzi. Ta informacja nie jest niezbędna.

– Czy zatem potrzebujesz czegoś? Udzielimy ci każdej możliwej pomocy—

Niespodziewanie Isola uniosła twarz i spojrzała Kusanagiemu prosto w oczy. Nie zdołał się wycofać; zaskoczyła go. Odchrząknął, zaskoczony.

Odpowiedziała spokojnie:

– Nie, niczego mi nie trzeba.

– No, to chyba nie mamy za bardzo o czym dyskutować – Manami klasnęła w dłonie. – Kiedy zaczniesz?

– Może przyjdziesz do baru w, powiedzmy, czwartek? – wtrącił Totsuka, uprzedzając fakty. Rzucił tę propozycję tak lekko, że w pierwszej chwili nikomu nie wydało się to dziwne. – Kusanagi-san idzie z Anną na zakupy, więc nikt nie będzie ci przeszkadzał w pracy.

Isola ledwo zauważalnie zmrużyła oczy. Wtedy także Kusanagi i Manami popatrzyli na Totsukę, jakby utrwał się z choinki. Jedynie Suou w milczeniu zaciągnął się papierosem.

Totsuka nieco speszony podrapał się w kark.

– …Ahaha, zły pomysł? Pomyślałem tylko, że w barze będzie wtedy cicho.

– Właściwie czemu nie – przytaknął Kusanagi. – Czy to ci odpowiada? – spytał Isolę.

Isola nie zdołała pojąć, dlaczego oni właściwie tak naciskali, by pracowała na ich terenie, ale ostatecznie, nie musiała za bardzo w to wnikać. Ich zlecenie, ich warunki, a ona miała tylko wykonać zadanie.

Zresztą, bar wydawał się miejscem, w którym mogło się pracować całkiem przyjemnie.

– W porządku – kiwnęła głową.


End file.
